The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine having a variable area fan nozzle (VAFN).
Gas turbine engines which have an engine cycle modulated with a variable area fan nozzle (VAFN) provide a smaller fan exit nozzle during cruise conditions and a larger fan exit nozzle during take-off and landing conditions.